


Girls Night Out

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, dickbabs is just implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of the young justice team go out for some 'fun', drinking and shenanigans insue, as well as Barbara making some poor life choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a yj headcanon (that i cant find anymore sorry) about Babs getting drunk and waking up with a Nightwing tattoo

“I’m sorry Cassie, but hey, it happens to the best of us.” Said Karen, placing a comforting hand on Cassie’s shoulder.

“Yeah it’s just do hard to keep up with school when I have league duties to juggle.”

As was typical of jr.justice league members Cassie was not doing great at her collage classes. She was failing two of them and not doing much better in the rest. M’gann had experienced similar problems when she was in high school and suggested they have a girls night out. So Cassie, M’gann, Barbra, Karen, Zatanna, and Raquel (they invited the three former female member of the young justice league, but Artemis couldn’t make it) went out for drinks.

“It was hard for me too, but you just have to put a little more effort into it” Said M’gann.

“A little more effort?! A little more effort?! I spend hours everyday, including the weekends on league missions and-“

“We don’t have missions everyday” interrupted Karen

Oh crap Zatanna thought not a good time to argue with Cassie, who now looked like she was going to burst into tears…again. “Hey how about we do some shots.” She suggested.

Cassie immediately perked up “Yeah that sounds like fun” She said enthusiastically.

“I don’t know,” said Raquel “Having a horrible hangover isn’t going to improve your grades.

“Pleeeeeeaaaase” begged Cassie

“I’m inclined to agree with Raquel on this one, you can certainly count me out.” Said Barbra.

30 Minutes Later

“Whoooooooo” shrieked Barbra, slamming her fourth empty shot glass on the bar counter “I’ll ‘ave another one.”

“We d-definalty have to do this moreoften.” Said Zatanna, slurring her words together.

“You guys are like totally my best friends in the whole world.” Said Cassie.

“Maybe we should get out of here” Said M’gann who had had less alcohol than the rest of them and feared they would get kicked out of the bar if they didn’t leave soon.

“Yeah” Said Raquel “We should go shopping!”

“Sounds like fun!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Uhhhhh that’s not exactly what I had in mind…” Said M’gann “I think we should call a cab and head home.”

30 Minutes Later

“What does this do?” Said Raquel, picking up a swiss army knife and giggling as she opened various blades.

“No” Said M’gann “Give me the knife Raquel” Attempting to take the blade from her.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you and your friends to leave.” Said one of the employees looking around at the rest of the girls. Karen was standing next to a pile of knocked down sports equipment, Zatanna was by her side laughing her head off. Cassie appeared to be harassing one of the other employees and Barbra was examining knives with Raquel.

“Hey” shouted Barbra angrily “You can’t make us leave, we could kick your ass, we are part of the-“

M’gann grabbed Barbra by the arm before she said too much. “Of course sir, we’ll leave right away” Said M’gann then addressing the rest of the gang

“Time to go people, and no more stores we really have to get home.”

30 Minutes Later

“We should get tattoos!” exclaimed Cassie Pointing at a tattoo parlor in the mall across from the third shop they had managed to get kicked out of.

“No no no no no no” Said M’gann half sternly half franticly. “You guys will seriously regret this in the morning”. Oops too late, Cassie was already in the shop with Barbra, Zatanna, Karen and Raquel not far behind her.

M’gann followed them in “The flower tattoos are sort of pretty,” she admitted inspecting the pictures of possible tattoo designs, forgetting that she was trying to get her friends out of the shop.

“Hey guys come over here!” Barbra practically shouted. The rest of the girls went over to see what Barbra was pointing at. It was a vast selection of super hero tattoos including superman, green lantern, the flash, batman, and, oh no, Nightwing.

“Babs no” said M’gann now in full-blown panic; she could tell exactly what Barbra was thinking even without reading her mind.

“I should get a Nightwing tattoo!” Exclaimed Barbra “Dick would love it!”

“No Barbra he would not, you are under no circumstances getting a Nightwing tattoo.”

8 Hours Later

“Team report for briefing in ten minutes” Dicks voice rang though out the whole cave. All the girls, who had crashed in one of the young justice headquarters’ room, ignored it. They were exhausted, hungover, and nothing was going to wake them up…except perhaps an angry leader storming into their room and yelling at them when they were late.

“What the hell! Debriefing was supposed to start 15 minutes ago…and what are Raquel and Zatanna doing here?!.”

Zatanna groaned and lifted her head from the ground where she had been sleeping “What happened last night?”

The rest of the Girls began to stir. “We went out for drinks and then went shopping I think.” M’gann said groggily, she had been less drunk than the others, but that wasn’t saying much, and she was still feeling hungover.

“OH MY GOD” Raquel practically screamed, “I got a tattoo.” She indeed had gotten a tattoo on her upper arm of a rocket. Zatanna immediately stood up and looked over her arms and legs to see if she had gotten at tattoo as well. When she appeared to not have a tattoo she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Evomer stekcor oottat yletaidemmi.” Zatanna said, and Rocket’s tattoo instantly vanished

“Thanks,” she said, “Now we really have to go Zatanna the league is probably waiting for us. Bye everybody” the pair walked out of the room and made their way to the zata tubes.

'Recognized Zatanna two five Rocket two six' Rang out the automated voice.

“Wait” yelled Cassie after them; gesturing wildly to a tattoo on her ankle of a lasso. “Oh well I’ll see her soon, or I could just keep it, I kinda like it.”

Karen and Barbra looked like they were trying to go back to sleep.

“You are all still going on this mission” Dick said loudly in order to rouse the two girls.

Karen got up and checked briefly for any tattoos, but found none. Barbra got up and stretched her arms out in front of her to look for tattoos. She saw Dicks eyes widen into shock before he burst into laughter.

“What?!” She demanded and turned to her other teammates, but they were all doubled over in laughter. She ran into the bathroom and looked in horror at her refection in the mirror. Stretching from the top of her neck to her collarbone was a tattoo of Nightwing.


End file.
